Christmas's Charm
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Un OS de Noël magique, comme ce jour si spécial dans l'année. Lisez pour en savoir plus ;
1. Chapter 1

****Je sais que j'ai une fic de deux chapitres qui n'a toujours pas de suite. Je le sais. Et je m'en excuse. Mais, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. D'écrire quoi que ce soit... Je suis désolée. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre, mais je ne promet rien...

En attendant, voilà la première partie de mon OS de Noël, la suite sera là rapidement puisque je suis entrain de l'écrire.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas's Charm<strong>

**Première partie**

**.com/watch?v=SbhBBFUdCas A écouter durant la lecture :)**

C'était le soir de Noël et New-York était plongé sous la neige blanche et glacée. Les enfants, emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux avec des écharpes et des bonnets de toutes les couleurs, couraient dans les rues, leurs parents marchant derrière eux. Les vitrines des magasins étaient illuminées par d'innombrables décorations de Noël, toutes plus féeriques les unes que les autres.

La détective Katherine Beckett sortait du commissariat, fatiguée par sa journée passait à arrêter des illuminés qui se prenaient pour des pères Noël. C'était chaque année la même chose, parfois les mêmes hommes. Même à Noël la routine était présente, pensait-elle.

Sentant le froid lui mordre le visage et investir son corps encore chaud, grâce au chauffage du commissariat, elle remonta la fermeture de son duffle-coat et serra un peu plus son écharpe autour de son cou. Kate Beckett n'aimait pas trop cette période. Elle l'avait aimée, avant. Avant que sa mère ne meurt. Avant ce jour-là, elle nourrissait une passion toute particulière pour ces deux jours de l'année.

Tout à coup, un flot de souvenirs ressurgit du plus profond d'elle-même, alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue. Un grand sapin vert, décoré de boules rouges et dorées, de guirlandes lumineuses et d'une jolie étoile en son sommet, apparut devant ses yeux. L'odeur des bougies que sa mère disposait un peu partout dans le séjour revint lui chatouiller le nez. Et les chants de Noël du CD que l'on mettait chaque année lui revinrent en mémoire. Kate se souvenait du merveilleux repas qu'ils mangeaient, de la bûche au chocolat noir qu'elle aimait tant. Les souvenirs des Noël passés avec ses parents étaient intacts. Tout était encore bien là, en elle, enfouit quelque part. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle essaya de se persuader que c'était à cause du froid, mais c'était l'émotion qui la prenait. Cela faisait treize ans qu'elle n'avait pas passé un aussi joli Noël que ceux de son enfance. Depuis ce temps, la jeune femme ne faisait qu'observer le bonheur des autres, et attendait avec impatience que les gens cessent de parler de Noël.

Cette année, elle n'avait rien prévu de particulier, à part se mettre dans un bain, avec un chocolat chaud et un roman. Elle avait envie d'aller chez les Castle, de sentir la chaleur de cette famille soudée. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas gâcher ce moment familial. Et puis, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour Castle. La jeune femme cherchait le cadeau idéal pour l'écrivain. Elle voulait un cadeau singulier qui résumerait leur amitié, comment celle-ci avait commencé.

D'ailleurs, comment avait-elle commencé ? Ils avaient été amenés à se rencontrer à cause d'un meurtrier qui reproduisait les meurtres des livres de Castle. Leurs chemins s'étaient croisés grâce au talent de Castle, grâce à ses livres.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle continuait à marcher sur le trottoir enneigé. Elle croisait des passants aillant l'air pressée et frigorifiés. La jeune femme regardait les vitrines, cherchant la boutique où elle pourrait trouver le cadeau idéal. Les magasins défilaient devant ses yeux, mais aucun ne l'attirait.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi c'était toujours compliqué de trouver le bon cadeau ?

Soudain, au coin d'une rue elle repéra une petite boutique. La vitrine était seulement décorée d'une guirlande lumineuse qui en faisait le tour. A l'intérieur, on voyait tout un tas de vieux objets. Elle en déduit que ce devait être une boutique d'antiquités. Kate décida d'entrer, on ne savait jamais.

Elle poussa la porte du magasin, et une chaleur réconfortante mêlée à une odeur de vieilleries l'atteignit. L'endroit semblait dépourvu de clients, elle était sans doute la seule. A l'intérieur, des vieux meubles, des vieux tableaux. Et tout pleins d'autres bibelots, jolis pour certains, laids et spéciaux pour d'autre. Des bougeoirs en argent étaient disposés sur une des tables, avec des couverts assortis. Kate avait déjà vu des objets semblables chez sa grand-mère. Elle avait toujours trouvé les vieilles choses joli.

Elle laissa courir son regard dans le magasin, s'émerveillant presque à la vue de tous ces vieux objets dont on avait oublié l'existence antérieure. Alors qu'elle observait un cadre photo décoré de dorures et autre enluminures le rendant unique, son oeil fut attiré par un objet se trouvant sur un meuble derrière celui devant lequel elle se trouvait. La jeune femme contourna le meuble et s'approcha de l'objet.

C'était une machine à écrire. Elle devait sans doute dater du XVIIIème siècle, peut-être avant. Les touches avaient dû être dorées, assez grosses et on ne voyait plus les lettres inscrites dessus. Le temps et la longue utilisation les avait effacées. La barre d'espace était quelque peu bancale. A part l'usure apparente, elle était encore en bonne état. Cette machine avait un charme que Castle ne manquerait pas de prouver s'il était là. La jeune femme imagina l'écrivain devant une machine à écrire comme celle-ci. Il aurait été comme un gamin devant le jouet de ses rêves. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Décidément, il occupait tout son esprit en ce moment.

Kate inspecta de nouveau l'objet et s'informa du prix. Cent dollars pour un objet de ce type. Cent dollars pour un cadeau symbolique à ses yeux. Elle décida que cette somme n'était pas importante comparée au cadeau qu'elle allait faire, et au message qu'elle voulait faire passer par celui-ci.

Elle prit l'objet dans ses mains avec une grande précaution et se dirigea vers la caisse. Elle posa la machine et sonna la cloche afin que quelqu'un vienne. Elle dû répéter la manoeuvre une seconde fois avant qu'un homme d'un certain âge, certainement le propriétaire de la boutique, ne sorte de ce qui devait être l'arrière boutique. Il avait un regard bienveillant et l'air sympathique.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, salua-t-il.

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Oh je vois que vous avez choisi une jolie pièce. Cela fait longtemps maintenant qu'elle est ici, personne n'en a jamais voulu. Allez savoir pourquoi, il haussa les épaules.

- C'est étrange en effet. Je la trouve jolie, sourit-elle.

Le vieillard acquiesca un sourire.

- C'est pour vous ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oh... euh... non. C'est pour un ami. Je voulais un cadeau original et j'ai trouvé cette machine à écrire.

- Je suis sûr que votre ami appréciera beaucoup. Croyez-moi, des machines comme celle-ci, on en trouve très rarement.

- J'espère que ça lui plaira. Et j'avoue n'en avoir jamais vu de semblable ailleurs.

- C'est normal, j'aime vendre des choses que l'on ne trouve pas ailleurs. La plupart de mes pièces sont uniques.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Donc, ce petit bijou vous coûtera cent dollars mademoiselle.

Kate sortit son porte-feuille et en extirpa un billet.

Après avoir payé, elle pris l'objet dans ses mains. Le vieil homme avait pris soin de l'emballer précieusement.

- Faites attention, elle est fragile, recommanda-t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Joyeux Noël monsieur.

- Joyeux Noël mademoiselle. Profitez de la magie de Noël. Et ne laissez jamais vos peurs vous empêcher de vivre vos sentiments, lança-t-il.

Le vieillard la salua avant de disparaître derrière le rideau, comme il en était sortit. Kate resta bloquée un instant, se demandant pourquoi le commerçant lui avait dit cela. Puis, elle sortit de la boutique. Il recommençait à neiger alors elle refit le chemin afin de revenir au commissariat où sa voiture était garée.

Dans la rue, les gens se promenaient encore avant de rentrer pour le réveillon de Noël.

Alors qu'elle longeait la rue, elle crut entendre une petite voix l'interpeller. Elle secoua la tête, s'insultant intérieurement. Mais la voix se fit de nouveau entendre. Kate tourna la tête sur une vitrine de magasin de jouet. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Eh ! Vous êtes sourde ma parole ! Lui cria la voix

Elle plissa les yeux et secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Elle devait sans doute rêver. Les lutins ne parlaient pas !

- Eh ! Je vous parle !

Cette fois-ci elle baissa la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un petit lutin qui la regardait de ses petits yeux tout ronds.

- Ah ! Ben enfin ! Je sais que je suis petit, mais quand même ! Râla-t-il.

- Euh... Mais...

- Je sais, les lutins ne parlent pas ! Mais ça c'est ce qu'on dit ! La preuve! Je parle !

La jeune femme rassembla ses idées .

- Okay Kate, tu dois être fatiguée ma grande, se gronda-t-elle.

- Roh ! Mais non ! Je suis bien entrain d'essayer de vous faire la causette ! Railla le lutin.

Kate laissa sa rationalité de côté, et décida de répondre au petit bonhomme qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui parler.

- Euh.. C'est vous qui m'interpellez depuis tout à l'heure ? Questionna-t-elle, septique.

- Oui ! Souffla-t-il

- Euh... Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ''pourquoi ?'' ? Parce que vous me paraissez intéressante.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Le lutin grimpa sur les différents objets se trouvant à côté de lui, afin de se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

Les gens passaient devant le magasin, regardant avec curiosité la jeune femme collée à la vitrine, qui semblait parler toute seule.

- Donc, me voilà à votre hauteur. Oui c'est moi qui cherche à vous parler ! Je comprend pourquoi on a inventé le téléphone...

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous proposer de faire un voeu.

- Me proposer de faire un voeu ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que la nuit de Noël et celle où tout peut se réaliser, expliqua le lutin ronchon.

- Mais les voeux ne se réalise jamais...

- Tatata ! Je vous arrête tout de suite mademoiselle la rationnelle ! Les voeux se réalisent lorsque l'on veut bien y croire, contredit-il.

- Admettons. Que pourrais-je bien souhaiter...

- Que la personne que vous aimez vous aime aussi. Quoique non. Puisque vous savez déjà qu'il vous aime . N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Kate restait sans voix, ne sachant que répondre.

- Eh bien...

- Vous pourriez donc souhaiter de trouver la force de lui avouer.

- Lui avouer quoi ?

- Vos sentiments, que vous l'aimez aussi. Ou, au moins que vous avez menti. Que vous l'avez entendu, conseilla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais comment savez-vous ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle, étonné qu'il sache ça.

- Je suis un lutin de Noël. Et les lutins de Noël savent tout ! Exactement tout !

- Mouai si vous le dites. Mais de toute façon c'est pas un voeu qui me fera tout avouer.

- Eh bien, même si vous n'y croyez pas, vous pouvez toujours essayer ! Histoire que vous puissiez vivre votre amour caché avant de ressembler à vos ancêtres !

- Je me demande bien comment un lutin peut savoir tout ça.

- Ca c'est pas important pour ce soir ! Bon alors, on le fait ce voeu, oui ou non ? C'est pas ça, mais j'ai faim moi !

La jeune femme réfléchit, après tout, elle parlait à un lutin, alors faire un voeu serait pas la chose la plus étrange qu'elle aurait fait ce jour.

- D'accord.

- -Ah, soupira-t-il, fier de lui. Fermez les yeux et pensez très fort à votre souhait le plus cher.

Kate ferma les yeux et pensa à ce que le petit bonhomme lui avait conseillé de souhaiter. C'est vrai qu'elle avait besoin de force pour lui avouer et faire avancer leur relation. Même si elle n'était pas sûre du tout qu'un voeu pourrait l'aider. Mais pour une fois, elle se dit que peut-être la magie de Noël existait.

Après avoir ''pensé très fort'' sont voeu, elle rouvrit les yeux. Mais le lutin avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du petit être qui venait de lui faire la discussion. Elle regarda partout dans la vitrine. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Elle s'insulta d'idiote. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'un lutin lui parlait ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle qui d'habitude était si terre à terre. Castle aurait bien rit. La jeune femme rit à cette pensée.

Elle reprit son chemin, et finit par arriver à sa voiture, sans se faire arrêter une nouvelle fois par un quelconque être fantastique sorti de nul part.

Sur le chemin de son appartement, Kate pensa que les gens avait dû la prendre pour une illuminée en la voyant parler un lutin dans une vitrine. Mais, à tout bien y réfléchir, peu lui importait le regard des passants.

Il était vingt-et-une heure lorsqu'elle arriva à son appartement. Elle alluma les lumières et s'assit dans son canapé.

- Je viens de discuter avec un lutin qui m'a fait faire un voeu. Un lutin qui connaissait mes sentiments et ma vie. Non mais ça va pas mieux chez moi.

Un éclat de rire lui échappa. La jeune femme réalisa que peut-être le petit lutin avait raison. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle avoue à Castle la vérité. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Pas encore en tout cas. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Peut-être ne voudrait-il plus la voir et lui parler. C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

Mais, est-ce qu'un voeu allait pouvoir l'aider à trouver cette force et ce courage ? Kate en doutait beaucoup. Elle avait cessé de croire à toutes ces choses assez tôt. La féerie n'était pas son truc. La soit disant magie de Noêl non plus. En quoi un jour dans l'année pourrait-il être plus magique que les autres ? Depuis le décès de sa mère, les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous. Sans différences aucunes . Et à chaque Noël c'était la même chose, elle était triste et se couchait tôt pour oublier qu'avant, Noël était la fête qu'elle préférait. Et le lendemain, elle allait chez son père et ils fêtaient un peu Noël entre eux. Pour s'offrir un cadeau et se retrouver.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux à cette pensée.

Maintenant, elle rêvait simplement d'une famille. Une famille comme celle de Castle. Une famille où Noël était un jour où l'on se retrouvait pour rire, chanter et s'échanger des cadeaux.

Elle savait que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait faire partie de cette famille. Il lui fallait juste affronter ses sentiments, et montrer à Richard que les trois petits mots qu'il lui avait dit dans le cimetière, étaient réciproques.

- C'est Noël aujourd'hui. Et tout le monde dit qu'à Noël l'impossible devient possible. Alors, peut-être que mon voeu pourrait se réaliser.

Kate ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Essayant de se persuader. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas .

Mais, elle finit par se résigner.

- Bon ! Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir s'il est possible que ce voeu se réalise.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em> ?


	2. Chapter 2

****Saluuut . Joyeux Noël à vous tous !

Voilà la suite de mon OS.

Bonne lecture !

N'oubliez pas, laissez la magie de Noël vous surprendre et vous émerveiller !

* * *

><p><strong>Seconde Partie <strong>

La jeune femme se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa penderie et se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle se change. Kate ouvrit la penderie et inspecta ses robes. Elle n'en avait pas énormément, mais assez pour se prendre la tête à en choisir une. Elle opta pour sa robe de soirée noire à bretelles pailletée, lui arrivant aux genoux. Elle se vêtit de cette robe et sortit ses escarpins noir à hauts talons. La jeune femme se maquilla légèrement et attacha ses cheveux en un coiffé-décoiffé.

Une fois prête, elle prit les cadeaux destinés aux Castle, après avoir pris soin d'emballer la machine à écrire dans un joli papier cadeau. Puis, elle mit son duffle-coat et sortit de son appartement.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et mis le contact.

Kate roula jusqu'au loft de Castle. Une boule d'appréhension se formait dans son estomac. Après tout, elle ne savait pas si il allait accepter qu'elle s'invite de la sorte le soir de Noël. Surtout qu'il lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux et qu'elle avait refusé. Mais elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'il refuserait sa présence.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule ce soir. La jeune femme voulait être avec des gens qu'elle appréciait. Qu'elle aimait. La petite fille qu'elle avait été voulait revivre un vrai Noël. Avec une cheminée, un repas gargantuesque. Mais surtout une famille.

La jeune femme aimait beaucoup Martha. Et Alexis comptait presque comme sa propre fille. Elle ne savait comment expliquer ce qui la liait à la jeune fille, tout ce dont elle était sûr, était qu'elle l'aimait. Et Castle ? Richard... Comment l'aimait-elle ? De qu'elle manière ? C'était plus que de l'amitié. De l'amour... Oui, c'était de l'amour . Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle le savait. Depuis qu'elle s'était faite tirer dessus et qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Mais, elle avait menti et elle devait réparer cette erreur. Car c'était cela qui rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Ce soir elle lui avouerait tout. Elle trouverai la force, peut-être grâce au voeu qu'elle avait fait. Et ensuite, elle laisserait ses sentiments exister sans se cacher.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment de Castle, elle coupa le contact et resta quelques minutes dans sa voiture. Puis, elle pris une grande inspiration et sorti de la voiture.

Kate marcha à vive allure jusqu'à la porte et entra dans le hall. Elle salua le garde.

-Bonsoir lieutenant Beckett, et joyeux Noël, lui dit-il.

-Merci, à vous aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage de l'écrivain et se planta devant la porte de celui-ci. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Elle ne voulait pas reculer. La jeune femme frappa à la porte et attendit. A l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre des chants de Noël. Elle crut reconnaître la voix de Michael Bublé chantant ''Have yourself a merry little Christmas''.

Castle vint lui ouvrit. Vêtu d'un costume noir avec une cravate bordeaux et un pantalon noir qui lui allaient à merveille. L'écrivain sourit en voyant Kate.

- Eh Kate ! Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez !

La jeune femme lui sourit et répondit :

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

- Oh non pas du tout, répondit-il en souriant comme un gamin. Entrez ! Mère et Alexis vont être contente de vous voir.

La jeune femme entra dans le loft et Castle la débarrassa de ses affaires et des cadeaux qu'elle avait dans les mains, pour aller les poser en-dessous du sapin. Les deux rousses vinrent lui sauter dessus, visiblement enchantées de la voir.

-Kate ! Heureuse de vous voir ! Lança Martha en étreignant l'invitée.

-Lieutenant Beckett ! Dit Alexis avec joie avant d'enlacer le lieutenant.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec un sourire, le coeur joyeux face à tout l'amour qui l'atteignait.

Venez vous asseoir !

Martha l'entraîna vers la table qui était joliment dressée, avec des bougies rouges et dorées et des couverts en argent. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sincèrement, tant elle se sentait bien avec cette famille.

L'album de Noël de Michael Buble en fond sonore, il discutèrent de tout et de rien. Castle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir ses habituelles blagues et de raconter des histoires. Tout le monde riait et s'amusait. Cela faisait longtemps que Kate ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle se sentait à sa place dans cette famille. Elle ressentait un bonheur jamais connu auparavant et la chaleur familiale l'avait prise au coeur.

Minuit approchait et l'heure de s'échanger les cadeaux aussi. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au pied du sapin. Mais Kate resta en retrais.

- Papas, ouvres le mien en premier ! Dit Alexis avec enthousiasme.

- D'accord, répondit Castle avant de se saisir du cadeau destiné à ''Papa''

Il ne fit aucun cadeau à l'emballage, et l'arracha sans confession. Il ouvrit la boite dans laquelle se trouvait un pull en cachemire avec un reine brodé dessus.

- Oh ! Il est très beau. Merci ma chérie ! Castle se pencha pour embrasser sa fille avec un grand sourire .

- A moi maintenant, dit Alexis.

La jeune fille prit le cadeau de Kate. Celle-ci espérait que son cadeau plairait à la jeune fille.

Alexis ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile bleue assortis à ses yeux.

- Wahoo. Il est vraiment très beau ! Merci beaucoup Kate ! La jeune rousse étreignit Kate qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je suis heureuse que mon cadeau te plaise Alexis.

- Je l'aime beaucoup ! Sourit-elle.

Castle ouvrit le cadeau de sa mère qui était parfum d'Hugo Boss. Lanie l'avait fait sentir à Kate lorsqu'elles étaient là se promener pour les course de Noël, et la jeune femme aimait beaucoup l'odeur. Elle l'imagina sur Castle et se secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui l'envahissaient. Castle voulut ouvrir le cadeau de Kate, mais elle le stoppa. Elle préférait qu'il le fasse à la fin.

Une fois que Martha et Alexis eurent déballer leurs deux autres cadeaux, vint le tour de Kate.

- Ouvrez le mien en dernier, dit Castle en la regardant dans les yeux avec ce regard qui la faisait fondre.

- D'accord.

Elle se saisit d'un paquet rose à son nom.

- Ah, celui-ci c'est le mien, annonça Martha .

La jeune femme déballa le cadeau avec délicatesse, pour ne pas trop amocher le joli papier.

A l'intérieur d'une boite se trouvait un foulard en soie couleur rose nacrée. Elle le palpa et un immense sourire illumina son visage.

- Merci Martha. Il me plaît beaucoup, dit Kate en étreignant la comédienne.

- Je sais que c'est le genre de cadeau qui plaît aux femme, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

Kate ouvrit le cadeau d'Alexis sous le regard de Castle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse, aussi souriante. L'écrivain avait toujours rêvé de fêter le réveillon de Noël avec elle et voulait que cette soirée ne finisse pas. Il la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Essayant de mémoriser chaque détails de son visage, son grand sourire et ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Alexis interrompit sa réflexion.

- Bon, je pense que grand-mère et moi allons monter. Pour vous laisser ouvrir vos cadeaux, annonça la jeune rousse avec un discret clin-d'oeil destiné à Martha.

- Oui, bonne idée, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit et Joyeux Noël les enfants, approuva-t-elle en se levant.

- Joyeux Noël Papa, Joyeux Noël Kate et merci d'être venue, dit Alexis en les embrassant.

Une fois que les deux femmes furent montées, Kate se tourna vers Richard qui la regardait intensément. Elle frissonna et se passa machinalement la langue sur la lèvre inférieure.

- Euh, nous devrions peut-être échanger nos cadeaux, proposa-t-elle pour contrôler les battements de son coeur.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement sans quitter son sourire.

Il prit le dernier paquet destiné à la jeune femme et le lui tendit.

- Voilà le mien.

Elle le prit délicatement et le déballa. Une fois de plus, c'était un petit écrin bleu nuit qu'elle découvrit. Elle l'ouvrit sur un fin bracelet en or sur lequel était accroché une petite plaque gravée. Kate le détacha de son support et lut l'inscription : Always. Son coeur se souleva et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les contint. Ce mot était le leur, leur promesse, leur façon de se dire qu'il tenait l'un à l'autre.

- Merci... Souffla-t-elle, incapable de dire autre chose. C'est vraiment mignon.

Castle prit le bracelet et le mit au poignet de la jeune femme.

- Voilà. Heureux qu'il vous plaise.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, les yeux larmoyant à cause de l'émotion.

- A vous d'ouvrir le vôtre maintenant.

- Wow. Il est lourd ! Constata Castle en se saisissant du cadeau.

- Oui en effet, rigola-t-elle.

Comme pour tous les autres, il ne fit aucun cadeau au papier et l'arracha vivement. Il ouvrit une grosse boite et découvrit la machine à écrire.

- Oh. Kate elle est magnifique ! Une machine comme celles des plus grand écrivain. J'en rêvais lorsque j'étais enfant, mais j'ai désespéré dans trouver une comme celle-là, il lui prit la main, merci Kate.

- Heureuse de vous faire plaisir.

- Mais, comment avez-vous eu cette idée ?

- Eh bien, je voulais un cadeau qui résume notre relation. Et, si on s'est rencontrés, c'est parce que vous êtes écrivain, parce que vous écrivez des romans policier. Une machine à écrire était pour moi le cadeau idéal.

- Je pense que vous avez eu raison ! Répondit-il, ému par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- On dirait.

S'en suivit un long silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent, comme à leur habitude. De ce regard qui résumait tout entre eux, ce regard qui remplaçait tous les mots qu'ils pourraient dire.

Mais, Kate rompit ce silence et dit avec une voix peu assurée :

- Castle, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.

Le sourire de Castle se figea, et un sentiment s'apparentant à la peur l'envahit.

- Euh... D'accord.

- Je comprendrais si vous me chassez de chez vous, que vous me reprenais ce magnifique bracelet que j'adore ou que vous ne voulais plus jamais me voir. Vous m'avez demandé si je me souvenais de ce que vous m'aviez dit, avant que je ne perde connaissance dans le cimetière. Et je vous ai répondu que je ne me souvenais de rien...

Elle fit une pause et prit sa respiration. Si son voeu devait se réaliser, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Je vous ai menti.

Kate baissa les yeux, honteuse de sa déclaration.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais je ne vous en veut pas, dit Castle en se voulant rassurant, voyant l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard émeraude dans celui océan de l'écrivain.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. J'attendais que vous me l'avouiez, sourit-il.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous mentir. C'était idiot...

- Non. Ne vous inquiétez. Je comprend, vous n'étiez pas prête. Et je ne sais pas si vous l'êtes maintenant. Mais j'attendrai encore s'il le faut.

Ecoutez All I want for Christmas is you version Michael Bublé

A ce moment, ''All I want for Christmas is you'' chantée par Michael Buble se fit entendre. Cette chanson était ce qu'il pensait tout les deux. Elle résumait ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Je le suis. J'ai réfléchi, et j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas que je laisse le passé m'empêcher d'avancer. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait cet aveu ce soir. Je... je... Balbutia-t-elle.

- Vous ? L'encouragea-t-il.

- Je... Je t'aime aussi Rick. Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

- Eh ben voilà !

Kate avait détourné le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit rougir. Mais, il lui pris le menton et tourna sa tête vers lui.

- C'est tout ce dont je rêvé ce soir Kate.

Rick caressa la joue de la jeune d'une main, alors que l'autre serrait celle de Kate. Il passa un doigts sur ses lèvres et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de son visage, il lui déposa un doux baiser. Elle lui répondit avant de coller son front au sien, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

- All I want for Christmas is you.

Il chanta ces derniers mots en même temps que Michael, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, avec plus de fougue et d'amour encore.

Et, alors que la neige continuait de tomber sur New-York, ils s'aimèrent et se promirent l'éternité en cette nuit de Noël. Car, comme un lutin avait un jour dit à Kate, les voeux se réalisaient lorsque l'on voulait bien y croire.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>

Merry Christmas to all of you guys :)_  
><em>


End file.
